prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-79.112.225.193-20140603140802
Even if Ezra is trying to protect the girl, he is still sick to me. If you really want to protect someone, than you should tell the person you want to protect and what you want to do ! Ezra should have told Aria about his book, and about his relationship with Alison. Really, all that surveillance for protecting the girls ? That came from a crazy mind, really now ! He is a freak, anyway ! Marlene messed-up his storyline, and the rest of the relationships. I used to love Haleb, but after Caleb left Rosewood, I said : "Caleb, stay there ! Forever.", but now, after one of the weakest motives for him to come back, I just don't like the idea of him back in Rosewood. He left Hanna, and all he had with her, to protect and stay with Miranda ( I mean her ghost ). IMO, Ravenswood was a big mistake. Also, since season 3, he became way to strict. Also, I liked Ezria, but all went downhill from 3B, when it was introduced Malcom and before he came into the show. Such a boring couple, that should have been over since season 3 finale. I liked Ezra in season 1 and 2, but not in season 3 and 4. In season 4, he was randomly revealed to be a strange writer. Really now, how could you still like him after that ? I hate him ! And his storyline. I know he is not killed, but I wish they would've killed him, once and for all, and I don't care how cute and hot he is. Paily... A "meeeh" couple. I just find so stupid that people hate Paige after something that happened THREE seasons ago, and some of them like Ezra after everything he did ( let's be honest, he is mentally ill ). I liked what Paige did. It was something that one of the Liars, even Emily, was supposed to do, but people still hate her. Sorry, but some of the ones that hate Paige for one of this two reasons is very, but very very very stupid. If Emison happens, than I would be very dissapointed, someway, but Ali and Emily deserve each other so well... They are both backstabbers. And for the finale... Spoby. What a dissapointment... They were the BEST couple a while ago, but all falled apart when Toby was revealed to be "A", I mean it was a cool twist, but they should have kept Toby evil. Now, his mom storyline... So boring. I almost destroyed my TV when he started crying like a baby. And he did everything to "protect" Spencer from "A", but I have to ask... What was that Toby did in order to protect Spencer ? What ? Nothing, right. But now with mommy problem, I am even more sad and angry at the same time when it comes to Spoby. I am not complaining, but I don't like the couples storyline ( I may like them if the storyline would be good ! ), and like everything is about them.